Insatiable songfic
by Poison Wishes
Summary: They have a place where it didn’t matter that they were both boys, or that they were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki; The Avenger and the Monster of Konoha. They were just Sasuke and Naruto, in love and finally happy. SasuNaru WARNING CONTAINS YAOI


Insatiable

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** I'm gonna say T but it may be considered as M (tell me if you think I should change it)

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, Kissing/Making out, Lime, **THIS HAS SHOUNEN AI/YAOI WHICH IS TWO BOYS TOGETHER! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU TURN BACK NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer:** Honestly! If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would not have gone off with snake bastard and there would be more Yaoi action!

**Summary:** They have a place where it didn't matter that they were both boys, or that they were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki; The Avenger and the Monster of Konoha. They were just Sasuke and Naruto, in love and finally happy.

_**When moonlight crawls along the street,**_

_**Chasing away the summer heat.**_

It was a hot day in konoha, the height of summer having just hit. It was a huge relief as a result, when the final rays of the sun descended beneath the skyline. Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he stared out of the bedroom window peacefully. Lying on their bed was Naruto. He glanced at his sleeping lover. He looked so calm. He was bare down to the waist where the blankets obscured the rest of the teen's beautiful body. His long, blonde hair was sprawled out across the pillows. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He wondered how he got so lucky. _  
_

_**Footsteps outside somewhere below,**_

_**The world revolves I've let it go.**_

He heard the footsteps of someone below and tensed, but relaxed as the lamplight revealed no one but a single, drunken villager. They've had some problems with the homophobes and people infatuated with either him or Naruto. It angered him, especially when Naruto came home badly beaten by homophobic villagers. Sasuke had been so angry, murder showing in his eyes but Naruto had begged him to stop, that they didn't know any better. So Sasuke had let it go, reluctantly.

_**We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets**__  
_

Here in their apartment though, they have no fears. They have a place where it didn't matter that they were both boys, or that they were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki; The Avenger and the Monster of Konoha. They were just Sasuke and Naruto, in love and finally happy. When they made love it was passionate but sincere, sensual and was always just one of the ways of expressing just how much the other meant to them.

_**The candy sweetness scent of you,**_

_**It bathes my skin I'm stained in you**_

A breeze drifted through the room, making Sasuke shiver slightly. To his nose came the aroma of vanilla, honey and something spicy but sweet that could only be described as Naruto. He fell in love all over again with this scent which had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever smelt, roses be damned. After they'd made love Sasuke could swear that he could smell Naruto on himself, even days after.

_**And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing within my heart  
I am barely touching you**_

Every time he would even brush against the other boy he would feel the tingling madness, his heart would speed up and he would become hyper sensitive to everything around him. When they'd lay on their couch together of a night time or when someone threatened Naruto out on the streets, he would wrap his arms around him securely, possessively, reminding Naruto that he was there, that he didn't have to face things alone anymore.

_**Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
**_

_**Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable**_****

_**The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in**__  
_

"Sasuke?" The sleepy voice of his lover brought his attention back to the present. The moonlight danced upon his skin, lighting it up with an earthly glow. Naruto was stunning. Sasuke moved towards the bed, in a trance. Naruto crawled over to him and kissed him slowly, passionately. For a moment neither of them moved, then Sasuke climbed on the bed on top of Naruto.

_**I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
**_

His mind flicked back to all those times he thanked god, the fates, whoever was listening, that he got this second chance. He didn't deserve it and he knew it. He had been so cruel, so ruthless to the blonde, yet Naruto had never given up on him. He knew he shouldn't have this chance but since he did, he wasn't going to screw it up. He would always be there for him. Laugh with him when Iruka fell for a prank. Cry with him when the villagers knocked him down. Die for him if need be, because a life without Naruto was not a life at all.

_**Breathe in Breathe out **_

_**There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
**_

The quiet sounds of moans and pants filled the room, breaking the silence. The air that had seemed so cool before was stifling around Sasuke as the previous calm turned to passion. Slowly their bodies moved together, minds racing, hearts beating, eyes clouded with a never ceasing need. As they became one they felt complete, as they never did until this moment.

_**We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
**_

Sasuke felt like he had wings. It was as though Naruto was an angel; lifting him up helping him to soar right up to heaven. To an eternity together with nothing in their way. Seconds blur into minutes which blur into hours when they are together. Nothing else mattered. The world could be ending right now and he would have no clue. All he would know is the smell of Naruto's skin, the taste of his lips and the feeling of two becoming one.

_**But nobody knows you like I do  
Cause the world they don't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands**_**  
**

Sasuke drew his strength from Naruto. He gave him something to live for. On missions where death seemed inevitable, he fought until he fell, one thought running through his mind all the while. Get home to Naruto. He was the only thing that mattered now, not his brother, not power. Just him. If Naruto were to leave him there would be nothing to live for, to fight for.  
__

_**Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable**_

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you is  
Insatiable

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' and makin' plans_  
_

They were going to get away some day. They were going to escape the hell they were trapped in, and move on to better places. They were going to run away, to Suna, where they could be together without persecution, just like Neji did when he was found out. Night was always the best for them, they could do and say whatever they wanted under the cover of darkness, with only the stars as their witness.

_**I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
So much to say**_

_**Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you**__  
_

Sasuke knew Naruto was his savior, his redemption. Sasuke could never be even half the person Naruto was, kind gentle and patient and always ready to forgive, even though nothing would change and he would still be alienated. Naruto's forgiving nature was part of why Sasuke loved him so much. Sasuke knew as long as he lived, as long as the Blonde was in his arms it would be okay, no matter what went on around them. As he rocked to completion he knew that as long as the blonde would have him he would be insatiable for him; mind, body, heart and soul. __

_**Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you is  
Insatiable**_

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you is  
Insatiable

**A/N Yay I finally finished it. The end was incredibly hard to write for some reason… but I'm glad I did. I think it turned out okay, but certainly if you have any points you think I could improve on please, tell me. I'd love to hear you opinions! Thanks~ Poison**


End file.
